Once Upon A Dream
by LilMiyuki
Summary: They had have a crush on each other for 2 whole years. The first day of Middle School is about to start. Will they confess to each other on time before someone snatches them away? Read on to find out. Rated T just in case. A Kukai and Amu story.
1. I dream

Melodie-chan : My first fanfic ! and Im so glad that it's a **KukaixAmu** one :D .

Amu : Aww . Another one of you people's story about me and kukai . Is it going to be good?!

Melodie-chan : Well idk OO ! you'll just have to see for yourself then (: grins

Kukai : Paws off my Amu !

Hikari-chan : But Kukai , how can you reject me ? -puppydog eyes-

Kukai : I'm soooo sorry melodie-chan . :

Melodie-chan : Wahahaha . Rima please help me do the disclaimerrr ! :D

Rima : Whatever .. Melodie does not OWN SHUGO CHARA or its characters . But she does own her OC's'.

Melodie-chan : Thanks muchmuch Rima ! Here goes the story .

--

**Note **: This story happens in high school! Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase and Amu are in the 7th grade. Kukai is in the 8th grade.

Nagihiko is a guy here. Same as the show, he was Nadeshiko at first but he told everyone he was a guy and took over the Jack's chair.

--

**Chapter 1 - I dream.**

**Amu's POV**

"Don't go.. Please don't go Kukai .." I cried, tears stinging out from my eyes. I fell on my knees.

"Gomenasai.." the brown-headed boy said and rain into the light, disappearing .

--

"No..NO!-" I shooted up from my bed. " Ahh NOOOOOOO!!" I shouted. My face was all red from the crying.

"Amu-chan?! What happened? " Ran, Miki and Su said in unison, looking at me with worried eyes.

"B..Betzuni.." I managed to let out a small smile. "It's just a nightmare.." I whispered.

"Go back to sleep, I have to go to school in the morning."

The three charas then went back to their eggs.

'I wonder if the dream meant anything..' I thought to myself.

"Kukai.." I whispered, as I feel back into a deep slumber .

--

"AMU-CHAN! Today's the first day of school! You must not be laaaateeeee!" Ran said as she pulled me out of bed.

"I almost forgot! Today's the first day of Middle School! I'll get to see Kuka-.." I clutched my mouth.

'Did I just say that?!' I thought to myself.

The charas were giggling at a corner.

"Heyhey!" I poked Ran. " Don't you want to see your Daichi too?" she blushed as I said that.

"Stop teasing me Amu-chan! You're going to be late if you keep doing so!" Ran teased back.

I rushed to get ready.

"Miki, some help please!" I begged the blue chara.

In a second, I was wearing my Middle School uniform, my red and black striped leg warmers and finally, tied up my hair with red 'X' clips.

"Arigato Miki!" I said and smiled as I ran downstairs.

I took a toast and ran out of the door.

"Amu-chan!" Mother shouted. "There's a boy waiting for you outside!"

I didn't hear her, then I realised I bumped into somebody's chest.

"Ah Gomenasai!" I rubbed my head.

I looked up at the person infront of me, who was grinning.

"Ku..Kukai?!" I blushed, shocked to see him waiting for me outside my house.

"Oi, Hinamori!" he grinned and gave me his signature thumbs up.

--

**Kukai's POV**

She was on my mind the whole time.

"Hinamori Amu.." I whispered and blushed.

I ran to her house and waited outside, hoping I could walk her to school.

Then, I saw her running out of the house.

She didn't see where she was going, and bumped into my chest.

'WWWWoah, she's on my chest.' I grinned.

She looked up at me and called out my name.

"Oi Hinamori!" I said as I gave her a thumbs up.

I could see the obvious blush on her face.

"Missed me?" I grinned at her.

She turned back giving me her Cool and Spicy attitude. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you to school! That's what a good buddy does when he's best buddy is going to Middle School for the first time of her life eh?" he grinned.

"Ahh. Stop playing. Let's go already then." she told me, crossing her hands.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

"But for now.. its time for our .." I grinned. "100-metre dash run!"

I could see the shock on her face.

"AHHHHH KUKAI STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, only a few more metres to school!"

--

**Amu's POV**

"Kukai.. You're.. gonna.. pay.. for.. this .." I tried to catch my breath.

He then leaned his face close against mine again.

"Well Hinamori, I thought you were much better than last time!" he grinned at me, giving me his signature thumbs-up.

I could feel my face turning hot, a sign I was blushing.

"Hinamori-san!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chii!"

We both turned around, seeing Tadase-kun, Nagihiko and Yaya-chan.

"Guyyys! I missed you!" I shouted as I hugged them tightly.

Then, Kukai, who looked a little jealous poked me, "Hey, Amu. What about me?"

Before I could hug him, Tadase broke free and gave me an angry look.

"... Let's get going, after all it is the first day of Middle School." he said trying to change the subject.

--

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko, Tadase and Amu was in the Star class while Yaya was in the Moon class.

Daichi and Ran gave us a frown. "Could we stay a little longer?" they exclaimed blushing.

"No,no,no." Amu shouted. "You can meet each other after school again."

They then hugged each other and parted.

"Ja ne, Hinamori!" Kukai grinned. "See you after school at the Royal Garden!"

Before Amu could say anything, she was pulled away by Nagihiko.

7th Grade Star Class

"Ohayo class! Today we have 3 new students joining us. They are among the Seiyo Elementary Guardians!" upon hearing what the Sensei said, they whole class cheered loudly.

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase." said Tadase with his award-winning smile.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KAWAIIIIIII !!" all Tadase's fangirls shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"Jack's Chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hajimemashite!" Nagihiko said tilting his head slightly with a smile.

"AHHH. Look at his beautiful purple hair!" one of his fangirls screamed.

Then, all attention grew to the pink-headed girl.

"It's the Joker's Chair! The one and only, Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu!" yelled one of Amu's fanboy.

"I swear I could see all of Amu's fangirls and fanboys with hearts in their eyes" Nagihiko said jokingly to Tadase. They both laughed.

"Would Hinamori take the window seat. Fujisaki take the seat infront of her and Hotori take the seat beside her?" the Sensei said.

Amu swore she could see flames in Tadase's fangirls eyes.

After School

All of the guardians went to the Royal Garden in the Middle School, which has been specially made to resemble the one in Seiyo Elementary.

--

**Amu's POV**

"Yo Hinamori, missed me?" Kukai said, messing up my hair.

"Whatever." I said, crossing my arms, giving him my Cool and Spicy attitude.

"Heh. You're cute like that you know." He grinned, giving me his thumbs-up. "Care to go for ice-cream after this?"

I looked towards the ground, not wanting to show him I'm blushing. "Okaayyy."

"Ah-hem. We have to start on the work now. Stop playing." A jealous Tadase said with a stern voice.

"Okayokay, don't get angry KING." Kukai said sarcastically.

"Can I go with Ran now?" Daichi said, grumpy, not being able to see Ran for half a day.

"Anything. Just don't do anything wrong" he laughed.

Daichi and Ran smiled.

"Don't you dare leave without finishing this whole pile of work." Tadase growled at Kukai.

Kukai nodded slightly.

"Then I'll wait for Kukai then!" I smiled.

"Hais." Kukai sighed.

'Her beautiful hazel eyes.. her beautiful pink hair.. Why can't I have her? I love her..' Kukai thought to himself.

"Kukai?" I said, waving a hand infront of him. " KUKAIIII!"

Kukai looked at me dumbfounded, "Hai ?"

--

**Hours later**

"Finally! I finished my work." Kukai said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Let's go then!" I shouted, pulling Kukai away.

Daichi and Ran followed behind us.

"Ja ne!" Nagihiko and Yaya shouted.

Tadase just crossed his arm and went into deep thought.

'Does she love Kukai?.. I thought she loved me.' Tadase wondered.

"Hotori-kun!" (Please tell me if Nagihiko calls him that, because I plain forgot!)

"Daijoubu des kah?" Nagihiko said waving a hand infront of his face.

"I'm alright.." he said, looking into the sky.

'I really wonder..'

--

**END of Chapter 1!**

Melodie-chan: Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! There may be a OC soon, I'll think about it! :D

Ikuto: I hated it.

Amu: WE DON'T CARE !

Kukai: Aww Amuuuu . You care about me right?

Amu: Urhh I... -blushes-

R&R please. :D


	2. What! A BBQ and A Sleepover!

Mel-chan: Im back for the second chapter of Once Upon A Dream!

Amu: And then?

Mel-chan: It means more torture for you!

Amu: NOOOO TT.

Kukai: Mel-chan, don't bully my Amu onegaiiii !

Mel-chan: Just for your sake Kukai! -winks-

Kukai: AH! -heartthrobs- xD

Mel-chan: Haha. Anyway, I would just like to say a big THANKYOU to all those who reviewed for my first chapter. It was really big encouragement! Anyway, 10 more reviews to the next chapter! :D More Reviews please!

* * *

**Thanks muchmuchmuch to the following reviewers .**

**mewluchia**

**LithiumSuicide**

**RizenWingZ (Thanks for the reminder about the translation! :D)**

**KUKAIxAMU4eva**

* * *

**On Chapter1 - I dream**

_Hours later_

_"Finally! I finished my work." Kukai said, putting his hand behind his head._

_"Let's go then!" I shouted, pulling Kukai away._

_Daichi and Ran followed behind us._

_"Ja ne!" Nagihiko and Yaya shouted._

_Tadase just crossed his arm and went into deep thought._

_'Does she love Kukai?.. I thought she loved me.'_

_"Hotori-kun!" (Please tell me if Nagihiko calls him that, because I plain forgot!)_

_"Daijoubu des kah?" Nagihiko said waving a hand infront of his face._

_"I'm alright.." he said, looking into the sky._

_'I really wonder..'_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - What?! A BBQ and A Sleepover?!  
**

Kukai's POV

Her eyes seemed to glisten in the light. I was totally mesmerised. I wanted this moment to last.

OR MAYBE NOT!

"OIIIIIIIIIII HINAMORIIIIIIII!" I cried out as she held my hand and dashed to the ice-cream stall.

I was panting, out of breath.

"Heh, sometimes I wonder who's doing the training." I laid on the grass and laughed.

Seconds later, she was laughing too.

Then, I got up and rushed to the stall.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" I grinned at her.

"Chocolate onegai!" she exclaimed, smiling.

I handed her the ice-cream and we both sat on the bench.

Daichi, Su, Miki and Ran were licking their own ice-cream.

"I'll walk you home!" I grinned at her.

She nodded her head slightly, blushing.

"Ja ne, Hinamori!" I said as I walked back home.

I turned back and looked as she went in her house.

_'Hinamori.. I can't control this feelings inside me. I will confess to you soon.. But thinking of her rejecting me would be too hard. I won't be able to control my tears. Why did I have to fall for her? The perfect girl who everybody admires.. Hinamori Amu, I love you.'_

* * *

Amu's POV

"Ja ne, Hinamori!" I watched as he walked home.

I sighed and went into the house.

* * *

The Next Day

"Oi, Hinamori!" I heard someone shouting my name across the balcony.

I looked at the clock , 7:30am.

"Who could it be at this time?!" I muttered under my breath.

My eyes widen in surprise as I looked down at the person.

"KUKAI?!" I shouted.

He gave me his signature thumbs up.

I felt my heart beating a million times a second.

"I'm coming down!" I told him.

I quickly changed into my Middle School uniform, my leg warmers and pinned my hair up with a Black 'X' hairclip.

* * *

Kukai's POV

I waited as she rushed down the stairs.

"Ohayo Kukai!" she greeted as she open her door.

"Yo, Hinamori." I grinned at her.

_She still looks as stunning as ever wither her gorgeous hazel eyes and silky pink hair._

"Kukai?" She looked at me worriedly.

I snapped back to reality upon her calling.

"Hm?" I looked at her.

"I realise nowadays you keep staring into blank space! Its difficult to communicate with you like that you know!" She complained, crossing her arms.

I pointed my finger at her and laughed.

"I love seeing your annoyed face! You look really cute!" I smirked, seeing the blush on her face.

* * *

Normal POV

Soon after, all of the Guardians were assembled inside.

"We are going to organize a sleepover this coming Tuesday." Tadase said.

Everybody eyes gleamed with delight.

"Yaya love sleepovers!" Yaya squealed in delight hugging Amu. "Amu-chii! We'll sleep together okay!"

"No way Yaya. Hinamori is sleeping with me" he looked at Amu smirking.

.Before Amu could say anything, a jealous Tadase interrupted.

"AHEM. The sleepover will only concern the 7th and 8th Grade. And everybody will be in groups. But on the day before the sleepover, which is Monday, there will be a BBQ. "

Since today was Wednesday, they still had 5 days to prepare for the BBQ.

* * *

Amu's POV

_Ahhh. Where are they?! They were supposed to be here a few minutes ago!_

"Oi, Hinamori!" I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Kukai? Why are you the only one? Where's the others?" I asked in astonishment.

"Actually, everybody called me up before I left the house telling me they couldn't go." He said shrugging.

_That means only me and Kukai are going! Is it considered a date? WAAAWAAA. My first date with Kukai ! But then I think this shouldn't really be a date because we're only going to shop stuffs for the BBQ . Demo, demo, it's only the both of us right?! Omg! -_

"Hinamori? Daijoubu?" I was cut off by Kukai's grin.

"Ano.. I'm alright. Should we go now?" I smiled back.

"Okay but hold on to me, we don't wanna get lost in this crowd eh?" He said as he held my hand and headed to the shops.

_HE IS HOLDING MY HAND !! AHHHHHHHHH !! Oh no, am I blushing?! Why is my face SO HOTTTTT?! Nvm that. Kukai is holding my hand! Eeeeekks xD!_

I turned back to look at Kukai and could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Kukai's POV

_I'm holding the hand of the girl of my dreams! GAHH . I hope this was a real date!  
_

"Kukai! Lets go check out that shop!" Amu said as she nudged me.

I nodded in approval.

After long hours of checking the various shops, we managed to buy all the things we needed.

"I can't wait for the BBQ and the sleepover! Its going to be fun." she giggled as she looked into the skies.

"Care for some ice-cream, Hinamori?" I grinned.

"The usual flavour pleaseee!" she smiled.

I got the ice cream and gave it to her and Daichi.

I could see Daichi and Ran smiling at each other, eating the ice-cream happily.

I laid down on the soft grass, grinning.

"A bbq and a sleepover ehs?"

* * *

Mel-chan: Sorry for the short chapter. I was having a BBQ and I couldn't get any inspiration. But that's where the idea of having a BBQ and Sleepover came from! :D

Kukai: Haha. I can't wait for the BBQ and Sleepover xD.

Amu: Me too !

Kukai & Amu: -blushes-

Mel-chan: Aww. -starees-.

Ikuto: Whens my turn Mel-chan. Im getting pissed off waiting .. And soccer boy you better get away from my girl.

Amu: IM NOT YOUR GIRL!

Kukai: Yeah shes not your girl. SHES MINE ! OHMYGAWD -covers mouth-.

Amu: -blushes- Kukaiii ..

Mel-chan: -ignores the lovebirds- . Remember! **10 more reviews **to the next Chapter! All ideas are welcomed!

**Ja Ne !**

**Mel-Chan**


	3. His Confession

Mel-chan: This was actually done before the 10 reviews were posted. There's no review limit for the next story though

Amu: GAHHH ?! What does the Chapter title means?!

Mel-chan: Ooooh. You mean 'His Confession' ?

Amu: YEAHS!

Kukai: Actually its..

Mel-chan: Urusai Kukai! Let Amu know for herself! :D

Amu: Whaa whatt?

Kukai: -blushes-.

Mel-chan: Btw, I must say, I felt kind of funny writing this. Because it was really weird!

Kukai , Amu : ?

Mel-chan: If you want to know more, you should read onn xD.

Ikuto: ITS ABOUT KUKAI AND AMU KIS-!

Mel-chan: - covers Ikuto mouth- URUSAI!

Kukai & Amu : -blushes madly-

Mel-chan: Please R&R!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews**

**xXPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**

**PrincessSerenity2630 **(hello ari-chan! :D . I've read your story and there's only one word to describe it , Fabulous! I love it. and of course we can be friends :D! hope to chat with you soonn!)

**KUKAIxAMU4Eva** (thanks for reviewing for chapter1&2!)

**RizenWingZ ** (thanks for reviewing for chapter1&2! & for your enthu! muchmuchmuch thanks : )

**Tenshimami246**

and all those who subscribed to my story and favourited it too! :D.

Anyway, you must be wondering why I'm posting this story when I haven't gone 10 reviews yet. Well, its just that I'm completing the 4th chapter! So I'll post this. Gahh. I'm such a kind soul! -halo appears on head-. But only for this once. It's a biggie bonus! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 - His Confession**

Amu's POV

"Waaaaaa. It's so _hot_!" Me and the charas complained as the sun shone brightly in our faces.

"Amu-chan, there's a sale at the mall today!" Miki reminded me.

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Oh, I forget. Heh." I said scratching my head. Miki sweatdropped.

I walked towards the mall and was greeted by many SALE posters.

Almost everybody stared at me blankly at the shops I visited as I tried every clothing (well almost) on the store.

"Too shabby." "Too old." "Too long!" Miki commented as I tried each clothing on.

"Yea _thanks_ Miki." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I've been greeted by many angry assistants in the shops. "Miss, are you going to buy that or what?" or "You can't try that on. It's for those who buy things here ONLY."

Luckily, by the end of the day, I finally got some clothes which was "approved" by my "fashion manager".

I approached the nearby benches to settle down from the loooong shopping.

_'Lucky me, today was a Saturday. If I had school today, I think I'll get heatstroke from this blinding sun..' **suddenly, I felt faint..**_

_My eyes began to close, my knees grew weak, I couldn't control my body anymore. I felt my grip on the bags loosen and the last thing I heard was Ran, Miki and Su desperately calling my name.._

* * *

"ITAIIIIII!" I clutched my head, trying to hold on to the piercing pain.

"Don't move! You're not okay yet!" a stern yet concerned voice said.

I turned my head and glanced up at the person. I recognize that voice.. it's..

"Kukai?" I blinked.

* * *

Kukai's POV

I looked over at her, concerned.

_How did you get yourself into this mess?.. It's my fault.. I couldn't take care of you.. _I sighed, thinking. Then, I was awoke by a loud shouting.

"ITAIIIIII!" I heard her shouting suddenly, clutching her head. I knew it hurt alot .

"Don't move! You're not okay yet!"I reminded her, concerned.

"Kukai?" she said, blinking.

I managed to give her a small smile.

"Hinamori.. Please rest.." I comforted her.

"Would anybody tell me what happened?.." she whispered, looking at us.

"Well.. Amu-chan.." Miki whispered, crossing her fingers.

Me, Ran and Su were desperately calling you as we saw you faint..

"Bang!" a loud thud made the chara's tremble.

"You hurt you head at the sharp edge of the bench, desu." Su interrupted with a motherly look on her face.

_That will explain the bandage on my head then._ I thought, rubbing the injured part.

"We called Kukai on cell, Amu-chan!" an optimistic Ran said.

"And now we're here.. at my house." I finished.

"and Kukai was taking care of you the whole time!" Daichi grinned.

_I should've covered his mouth before he could say anything! _I turned over to Daichi and gave him a you-are-dead look before I start to blush too.

"Oh, thanks guys.. and Kukai too." she faced me, blushing deep-red.

* * *

Amu's POV

_Ahhhh stupid Daichi! _I cursed him in my thoughts and my blush began to deepen.

"Arigato Kukai.." I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. My blush turned scarlet.

"Amu..I.." I could see his face turn really red.

_Ahh. What if he hates me after this? Would our friendship be spoiled ? I don'- _I was cut off by something soft pressed on my lips.

My eyes began to widened. But then, I began to relax and my breath became steady. I pulled him close to my chest to deepen the kiss. I knew it was full of emotions, the times we've been through. It's like we were carrying each other's burdens. I could feel every second genuine._ I didn't want to let go_.

Seconds later, we broke it as we needed to catch our breaths.

* * *

Kukai's POV

"Amu.. Actually.. I.." I blushed to a deep colour of red. "Aishiteru.." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her.

"I.. love you too , Kukai.." i heard her say. "Anyway."she turned, looking into my eyes. "That wasn't a romantic confession your know!" she said, giggling.

I held her at the waist. "Yours wasn't too you know." I stuck a tongue out at her.

* * *

Amu's POV

_Gahhh. I hate it when he tries to do something cheeky and doesn't warn me!_ I thought, putting up an annoyed look.

"So Amu-KOI." he said as he went on his knees. "Is this dramatic enough?" he laughed grinning.

_Wait, Amu-KOI?!_ I thought as I blushed.

"What do you mean by Amu-koi?" I looked at him. "Did I accept you yet?" I asked, mockingly.

He gave me his "puppydog eyes". _AHHHH. I hate it when he does that! TT._

"So." he kissed my hand. _"Amu-koi. Accept me?"_

I giggled, touch by his dedication to me.

"Hai.." I whispered.

"Yay!" he shouted in delight as he lifted me up in bridal style and landing on the bed. "Baby, I love youu!"

"I love you too, Kukai-koi." I said, hugging him as I lay down on his broad chest. Then, I remembered something.

"Ano.. Kukai-koi. What about my parents? I need to inform them.." I said, struggling to get up.

Then I felt him pull me back down. "It's alright, Amu-koi. I called your parents just now and they said it was okay to crash here for the night since tomorrow's Sunday."

"and that means more time for the both of them?" I pointed at Daichi and Ran who were hugging each other.

They both looked at us, confused. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kukai said laughing at Daichi. "It's your turn now hm?" He said whispering into Daichi's ear and all of us could see his cheek turn pink.

"Amu-channnn!" Ran complained as she shaked her pompoms up and down.

But all of us didn't hear her as we were laughing hysterically.

We heard somebody trying to open the door, so I quickly ducked for the covers and Kukai pretended to look after me.

"Kukai?" I could hear his mother talking.

_I moved a little and opened my eyes slowly. Then I pretended to shoot up from my bed._

"SORRRYYYY. II.." Kukai "quietened" me down.

"Yes Mother?" He whispered.

"I swore I heard laughter from the room!" she said rubbing her chin. "Anyway, how's your girlfriend?"

"Souma-san.." I said looking down at the floor, blushing. I turned to Kukai and I could see he was blushing too.

* * *

Kukai's POV

"Ahh.. Mother.." I said blushing and scratching my head. _Everytime mother teases somebody and says shes is my girlfriend I won't blush.. But when she said Amu was mine, I couldn't help myself but do so. I know that I love her genuinely. _I smiled to myself.

"I'll think I'll go now, don't want to disturb you two hmm?" She said grinning as she left the room.

"That was _close._" I muttered.

"Yeahs. Wow, I'm so **SURPRISED** that I'm such a good actor!" she giggled sarcastically.

"YOU SURE?! I thought I was the _better one._" I said as I tickled her waist.

"Gaaaahhhh. Kukaiiii !" she said laughing. She tried to run around the room to catch me as I was running.

But then, she suddenly stopped. "Hey." she said softly. "What's everybody going to think if they knew we were together?"

"Yeah.." I bounced back on the bed.

"And Tadase.. I know he's going to be hurt somewhat.." she cried as a silent tear came down from eye. "I don't want to see my friends hurt."

"Hush Hush. Don't cry." I said as I hugged her. "If they are your friends, they will wish all the best for you.."

She looked up at me, not really convinced. "But..-"

"Okay, we'll keep our relationship a secret till the perfect time comes alright?" I said grinning.

"Kukai.." she whispered, lying on my chest. "Arigato."

* * *

End!

A/N: Yay! I want many many many reviews please! I needed to crack my brains for this chapter T.T. So I hope I will get many reviews. Your reviews makes an author happy. So please do so! I'll thank you along the way. :D


	4. My Childhood Friend

A/N: Mel-chan is back, Mel-chan is back! Please jump on your bed madly to show your enthusiasm! xD. Anyway, there is a OC starting from this chapter onwards! I guess she's going to play quite a big role too. Bear with the mistakes okay. I'm doing my best! :D. Btw my ideas for this story was kinda funny. I suddenly woke up on my bed in the middle of the night and the inspiration came. Read and Review please! And thanks to all those who favourited my story, reviewed and so on. :D. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : My Childhood Friend**

Kukai's POV

"Seems like your head is okay." I said, scanning Amu's head. "Just try- no. DO NOT bump your head again, okay?" I looked at her worriedly.

"Hai, my 'guardian angel'!" she giggled. "Don't worry so much. I don't want my Kukai-koi to grow white hair on his head!"

"Aww. I just can't stay mad at you!" I hugged her tightly.

"_Gahh Kukaiiii!! I can't breathe!" _she managed to cough out.

"Oops." I said loosing my grip on her. "I guessed I was too comfortable hugging you m human pillow!" I laughed.

"Human** PILLOW**?!" she shouted. "Take this you human dummy!" she said as she pounced ontop of me.

"Aw, you got something on your lips." I said as I licked it.

She clutched her mouth in surprise. "EEEEK, you big pervert!" she squeaked as she hit my chest.

"Did you forget? I'm your Kukai-koi. I can lick your lips _how many times I want._" I said slyly.

"Pui." she pouted as she turned back."Since today is a Sunday, want to go where?" she asked, still giving me her cool and spicy attitude.

"Anything sweetheart. How about the beach?"

* * *

Amu's POV

"Hmm.. Okay. Lets ask the guardians to come along too!" I suggested. I could see a big frown on his face.

"O..Okay.." he reluctantly said, looking down. "Why don't you call Yaya and Nagihiko while I call Tadase? Meet at the beach at 4pm later this evening."

**After calling**

"Both of them are going!" I said, jumping on his bed.

"Tadase is going too.." he sighed.

I gave him a peck on his lips. "Like my power booster?" I giggled.

"I feel much better already, nurse Amu." he laughed. "Wait for me to pack before going to your place."

* * *

Kukai's POV

_Towel.. Swimming wear.. Clothes.. Oh and a volleyball!_

"I'm all done!" I said as I stuffed the things into my bag. "Let's go to your place now." I said as I held her hand.

**Hinamori's Residence**

"Mama, Papa. I'm back." Amu shouted across the living room.

There was no response.

_My eyes travelled across the house and I saw a note on the table. I picked it up._

"_Amu-chan. Mama, Papa and Ami are going to Singapore for two weeks to visit grandpapa and grandmama. You can stay at your friend's home but don't stay for too long. Oh and your papa say no boys allowed! _

_Mama, Papa and Ami_." I read aloud.

I heard Amu giggling as she heard the last sentence, 'Oh and your papa say no boys allowed!'. "That's my Papa!" she said smiling.

"Kukai, I'll go up and change. Help me get my towel from the balcony!" she shouted across the house.

_That lazy pig. I'm going to make her mine sooner or later and then she'll be the one picking up my laundry. _I thought as I laughed maniacally.

"Your taking it too much, Kukai." Daichi said looking at me.

"I'm coming in!" I said as I knocked the door.

My eyes widened. _She looks fabulous. Well she always does but she seem to glow more brighter today._

She was wearing a purple spaghetti striped shirt and hot pants which came up to her thigh.

"Woah, you look hot." I winked. I could see her turn beet red.

"Let's go meet the guardians now." She turned her back, giving me her cool and spicy attitude.

**At the Beach**

"Seems like they're not here yet.." I muttered.

"Souma-kun, Hinamori-san!" I quickly let go of Amu's hand. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Kukai-kun, Amu-chan!" "Kukai!, Amu-chiii!" the two came over.

"Seems like everybody is here, let's go then!"

* * *

Airi's POV

_I'm finally back from Singapore. I need a place to relax.. I'll go to the beach then. _I sighed as I took my bag out of the limo.

"Dave, I'll call you to pick me up later." I said to my chauffeur. He nodded in approval and drove away.

_I wonder where Kukai, Ikuto and Utau are.. I miss them so muc-. _I was cut off by somebody i recognize, walking with his friend. A girl which had the same hair colour as me, Pink. A blonde guy which looked really cute. A boy with long purple hair and A girl with brown hair with ribbons attached to it. _Masaka (it can't be).. Kukai?_

"Nene." I whispered. A cross appeared on my head. I moved swiftly across the grass and managed to cover his eyes. His friends were shocked but I signalled them to be quiet.

"Kukai, can you guess who I am?" I asked him, giggling.

"Amu, Utau, Yaya?" he guessed.

I sighed as I let go. "I'm disappointed, Kukai. You can't even remember your childhood friend?" I placed my hands on my hips.

He turned around, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Airi?!" he asked in astonishment.

"Yo Kukai. I grinned, scratching my head.

"Airi, I missed you so much! I thought you were never coming back." he cried, hugging me. "By the way." he whispered. "You look hot." I felt my cheeks go pink.

"Ahh. Kukai. I know you miss me, but I'm going to be a human pancake at this rate." I said, comforting him.

"Sumimaseh (Excuse Me), but can somebody please do the introductions?!" The girl with brown hair asked.

"Oh, gomenasai." Kukai apologized.

"This is Shirabuki Airi. My childhood friend." he said, pointing to me.

"No way! Shirabuki Airi?! The daughter of billionaires Shirabuki Kitsune and Shirabuki Natsume?! The new debut singer and model?!" the same girl yelled out.

"Hai. Nice to meet you." I bowed my head slightly, giving my ladylike posture.

I looked around Kukai. "Eh Kukai, where's my little cute buddy?" I asked.

"Yo Airi!" A voice behind Kukai shouted out.

"Hey Daichi, my little buddy!" I slapped him a high five.

"You can see Shugo Charas?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yup!" I lifted up one of my hands. "This is Zizi and Pipi." "Hello!" they said in unison. "and this is Nene and Charmie." I said lifting up my other hand. "And we're Airi's guardian charas!" they smiled together.

"You have them too?" I asked sweetly.

"Hai. I'm Hotori Tadase, Guardian King's Chair. This is my guardian chara, Kiseki, Nice to meet you too, Shirabuki-san." he greeted as Kiseki came out. "Hey you com-" Kukai covered his mouth before he could finish. "You really don't want to say that infront of her." he whispered.

"Erm.. I.." I was cut off by the girl with brown hair. "I'm Yuiki Yaya! But you can call me Yaya! Guardians, Ace Chair! And this is Pepe!" she said pointing to the babylike chara.

"Konichiwa. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Guardians, Jack's Chair. This is Temari." The boy with purple hair said.

My eyes turned to the last girl who had the same hair colour as me.

"Hinamori Amu. Guardians, Joker's Chair. This is Ran, Miki and Su." she said plainly.

"And I'm Souma Kukai! Moon's Chair. And you know the cute little buddy beside me." Kukai laughed.

"Glad to meet you guys! Hope we can be friends." I smiled. "Seems like all of you are from the group 'Guardians'. I had a similar group called _Royale _in Singapore." I said as a silent tear came down from my eye.

"Enough with the introductions!" I wiped away the tear. " Does any of you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Utau? I'm looking for them."

"NANI?!" they all shouted. "You know them?!"

"Yea. Utau was my singing buddy when I was young and Ikuto was our 'violinist'." I looked into space, recalling the memories.

"Hey, how come I didn't know?!" Kukai nudged me, giving me his puppydog eyes.

"I met them in Singapore. It's a really hot country there! But the people there are really great." I grinned. "Anyway, I want ALL OF YOU to call me Airi. Okay?! No -chan, -san or whatsoever." I warned them.

They all nodded their heads.

* * *

Amu's POV

_Wow. What a pretty girl. _I thought as I stared at her.

Airi was wearing a black shirt which was tied to the side, and a red and black checkered hot miniskirt. A lace boot which went all the way up to below her knees. And three bangles on her left hand dangling freely. Her long pink hair was all let down and there was a black diamond clip on her head.

"Muri.. Muri .." we turned to see dozens of X eggs.

"Bas tama?" I heard her whispering.

We were all ready to Chara Nari but we were stopped. "I'll do this. Stay back and watch." she told all of us.

"Nene." she whispered. "Watashi no kokoro, unlock."

Her hair was in a single ponytail which was at the side. She had black cat ears and a tail. A cross appeared on her diamond hairclip. She was wearing a tube which had a grey cross in the center and it was down to her belly, a black and white checkered skirt which went down until her thigh. She was barefooted and there was a chain clinging on her left leg. On her right hand, there were several claws which kinda reminded me of Ikuto..

_WHY AM I THINKING OF IKUTO?! It's been a year since I saw him when Easter was annihilated. Well, I don't miss him that's for sure!_

"Chara Nari, Azure Neko."

Just then, I noticed something on her neck. _A lock and A key.. It resembled the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key. The_ _lock_ _was in the shape of a star with the keyhole in the m_iddle _had a moon shape. The key looked almost the same. The top was a shape of a star too and the bottom had a moon structure. I knew it wasn't the Humpty lock and Dumpty key. What was it? I needed to ask her._

Then, she sprung into action and used her claws to trap all the eggs into a star shape. Her hand was in the shape of a heart and she placed in just above the lock and key.

"Azure light, lock on." "Open light." (I know this sounded pretty like Amu's but I couldn't think of anything else TT.)

A green light engulfed the surrounding area and as the light was fading away, we saw all the X eggs returning to normal and flying back to their owners.

_So she has the power to return X eggs to normal too.._

"How was my performance?" she grinned. All of us stood there dumbfounded, our mouths hanging open.

Then, her phone rang. "MushiMushi. Hai. Dave? Okay, I'm coming now." she said before she hung the phone.

"Bye guys! I'm going now. I'll be seeing you guys very soon." she smirked. "Ja ne!" she said as she walked into the limo.

A few seconds later, we recovered from the shock. "So she can purify eggs too hm." Tadase said, rubbing his chin.

"I know. But did you see the LIMO!? That is one rich kiddo!" Yaya complained, swinging her hands up and down.

_I guessed nobody saw the lock and the key on her neck. I wonder what she meant by we'll be seeing each other again soon.._

* * *

End of Chapter4 !

Hope you enjoyed it, because I really did! I hope I get more reviews with this chapter. Because I personally think it's my best though. So, Read&Review!

**Ja Ne**

Mel-chan :D


	5. BBQ Day!

**A/N:**Mel-chan is here for the 5th chapter! The BBQ! As you all will see, there is not much of AmuxKukai moments.This and the previous chapter mostly reflects on Airi and Kukai's friendship? As most of you have guessed, Airi may or may not steal Kukai away from Amu. But you have to read the next chapter to find out! Anyway, Airi is a billionaire's daughter and model AND SINGER. Wow. Enjoy this Chapter now! :D

**Note: **This chapter doesn't have much KukaixAmu moments! And I just realised in the previous chapter, I made Kukai sound REALLY like Ikuto. Ah shit, thanks for reminding me .. . It just came to me and I just wrote it. Heh.

Ohyea, It's been long right? I present to you people, CHAPTER5 ! :DD

* * *

**Chapter 5: BBQ Day!**

Airi's POV

"Young mistress, it's time for school." Helga called out.

_Helga is one of my maids in the mansion. I have several servants, but Helga was like my sister._

"Helga!" I complained. "Didn't I ask you to call me Airi?"

"If you get prepared for school now, maybe I will." she said, smiling. "Your chauffeur is already downstairs waiting, you'd better hurry."

_I rolled my eyes, I know she wouldn't . But I got ready anyway._

"Pipi, would you get some stuff to fit this yucky uniform?" I cried out to my 'fashion manager'.

She ran along and got me my lace boots, a black diamond hairclip, my bangles and my necklace which held .. the Genesis Lock and Key. "How do I look, guys?" I ask my four charas.

"Fabulous!" "Perfect." "Gorgeous." "Extremely fabulous, perfect and gorgeous!" Pipi finished off.

I was wearing my uniform, but my red checkered tie was hanging around my neck. The uniform was black with , and the skirt was checkered red and black, just like elementary school. I wore my lace boots which went up to the bottom of my knees. My hair was tied up in a single ponytail at the side and clipped with my diamond hairclip, my bangles was hanging on my right wrist, and on my neck, the genesis lock and key. "Lets go!" I cried out to my charas as I ran down to the limo.

* * *

Amu's POV

"What was it..? I really wonder." I muttered under my breath. _The lock and the key.._

School was about to start and I was still in my pyjamas! "Miki, I need help. And quick!"

"Drew, draw, drawn!" Miki said out as she waved her paintbrush. I was in my middle school uniform. "Thanks Miki! Now let's go before I'm late!" I said running to school.

**Outside the school**

"Huh? What's the crowd for?" I whispered to my charas as I saw a whole group outside the school shouting and screaming.

_Gosh, what are these people here screaming for? It's still so early in the morning. Everybody's gonna start complaining._

"Move." I told the group of people infront of me. An empty line was immediately formed infront of me. _Well, being a guardian had some pretty good privileges. _I stared at the person at the other end of the line. "Shirabuki Airi? and all the Guardians too?" I asked, confused.

I walked towards the center of the crowd. "So, your the commotion around here?" I asked Airi. _Infact, in my heart, I was actually TREMBLING. I am talking to a billionaire's daughter a.k.a model and a singer! _

"Gomen, I didn't mean to." she said, giving one of her sad faces. Then, the whole crowd just went "Awwwww."

"The Guardians will lead you to your class, 7th Grade Star Class." Tadase-kun said, smiling. _That _was the smile I actually went gaga for last time, heart shapes appearing in my eyes. But it didn't seem to have any effect on Airi.

"CHOTTO-MATTE!" a voice called out. Everybody turned back. "Saaya Yamabuki?" All the Guardians said in unison as we sweatdropped.

Too bad. Airi didn't even turn back, she didn't care. She just continued walking on her own. The Guardians had to brisk walk to catch up with her.

I turned to the brown-headed boy. "Kukai-koi! I missed you so much." I whispered, holding his hand for a second and then letting go. "We'll meet later at the Royal Garden later okay?" I smiled at him.

Nagihiko, Tadase and I went into the classroom with her (duh, they're in the same class.) while Yaya and Kukai went back to their classes.

"As everybody knows, the Shirabuki's family, daughter, model and singer. Shirabuki Airi." the sensei introduced. "She will be joining our class from today onwards."

Ran signalled, "3,2,1.." ..and the whole class cheered madly.

"Airi, you can choose your seat." the sensei told her. Everybody was asking her to sit with them, but she ignored them. She walked towards the seat beside Nagihiko's. "I'll sit here then. Is it okay for you Nagihiko?" she said smiling at him.

"E-erm.. O-okay.." Nagihiko stuttered. "Heh, Nagihiko, your blushing." I whispered into his ear. He turned redder and redder by the second.

**Break Time**

All the guardians were assembled in the Royal Garden. They were laughing and playing. When they were suddenly interrupted..

"Anybody here?!" a voice called out.

* * *

Airi's POV

"This school is so big I don't even know where I'm going!" I complainedas I walked.

"Need my help Airi?" Nene asked me. I shook my head. "No thankyou. People would be staring at me, wondering why I have a pair of ears and a tail." I sweatdropped.

"Well, Airi-chan! Let's chara change!" Zizi shouted in glee. I nodded my head.

A blue heart overlapped my diamond clip. "Jump,Rise,Fly!" she said as blue miniature wings appeared on my hands and legs. "Wow, there's a really big building there." "Let's head towards there then, Airi-chan!" Pipi shouted.

"Anybody here?!" I shouted as I opened the huge glass doors. "KYAAA, It's so beautiful in here!" I said as I looked around the garden, not noticing the guardians who were standing right behind the fountain which was in the middle.

"Like our little garden, Airi?" I looked up, to see the guardians.

"Hey Guardians!" I looked at them, smiling. "What are you guys doing? Paperwork?"

"Eto .. Hai." Tadase was the first one to react, smiling at her back. "Anyway Airi, we were discussing about you being a Guardian. The Star's Chair."

"Me? A Guardian?" I pointed at myself."Well, I could I guess. But.. that means .. PAPERWORK?!" I shouted. _(TT)_

"It's okay! I'll help you." Tadase and Nagihiko said at the same time. They then stared at each other.

"Ano.. It's okay. I'll just need Kukai's help. " I said, winking at him. "By the way.. Kukai.." I said as I leaned against him. "It seems that the Joker's chair is your girlfriend eh?" I breathed into his ear. I could see his whole face turn red. "Don't tell anyone pleaseee, Airi." he whispered. I nodded my head. I took a glance at his girlfriend. _She looks annoyed. Ahahaha._

"So it's settled then, Airi, Guardian Star's Chair." said Tadase. "Anyway." he looked at me. "We're having a BBQ party tonight. Want to come?"

"BBQ party?! Hm.. I can BBQ anytime I want. But its okay. I'm going! Where's the venue?" I asked him.

"Actually.." he looked at me with a sad look. "We haven't decided yet. That's why we're assembled here to think, we're going to announce it to the 7th and 8th graders later at the Assembly.."

"Hm.. Why not have it at my backyard? Im sure Daddy will allow."

"You mean Shirabuki Natsume?!" Yaya shouted as she jumped infront of me.

"Hai. Hold on for awhile okay?" I said as I picked up my phone to dial for Daddy's number.

"RingRing.. Hello. This is Shirabuki Natsume."

"Daddy! Airi here. I was wondering whether I could invite my school's 7th and 8th grade over at our backyard for a BBQ party?"

"Sure thing princess. Anyway, I'm going overseas with Mummy for two weeks. So, you can have the house to yourself, just don't mess things up. I'll make sure Helga takes care of you. Got it?"

"Yes Daddy.." I looked down with a gloomy face. "ByeBye."

"My father allowed. I guess I'll be seeing you guys during Assembly." I said as I ran out of the Royal Garden with my charas following me.

_Why doesn't daddy care that everytime he goes out, Im neglected? I'm always left alone in the house.. Nobody really cares about me. _I hid at a corner and cried.

* * *

Kukai's POV

_Airi.. There's something wrong with her..  
_

"Daichi. Chara change." I whispered to him. "I'll be going first. Ja ne.." I waved my hand as I ran out and followed Airi.

_Airi where are you?! Don't tell me.._

.:Flashback:.

I was lost in the woods. I couldn't find my way out.. But I managed not to cry. Then, I heard a weeping sound coming from the bushes.

"Why does Mummy and Daddy keep neglecting me?! Toshte(Why)?!" I heard the person shouting.

I pry opened the bushes and stared at the girl. _She looked like an angel. But why is she crying? Angels bring smiles to peoples faces, not cry..  
_

"Hush hush.." I said as I hugged the girl in my arms. "Don't cry okay?" she looked up at me and wiped away her tears.

"Don't go." she said as she hugged me tighter.

"What is your name? I'm Souma Kukai. Don't cry.. we're going to get out of here." I said as I got ready to piggyback her out.

"I-I.. Don't leave me, onii-tan." She closed her eyes and kissed my lips. _An Innocent kiss._

I stood there stunned. _I was kissed by an angel.. My first kiss._

"I-I know the way out of here.." she said, trying to catch her breath. I looked at her stunned.. She pointed the way and we were out of the forest in minutes.

"Kukai!" "Airi!" I heard our parents call out to us. "Onii-tan! Don't leave me." she said hugging me tightly.

From that day onwards, me and Airi became friends, and so did our parents.

.:End of Flashback:.

_Airi.. It's her parent problem again.._

"Airi!" I called out as I saw her crying.

"Kukaiiiii!" she jumped up and hugged me. "Daddy and Mummy is going overseas again.. They're never home to be with me."

"Don't cry Airi." I comforted her. "Even if your parents are not there, I'm here for you."

"Really?" she asked, looking at me with her teary eyes. "Arigato Kukai." I said as I rested on his shoulder.

"Come on Airi. Let's go for the assembly." I grabbed her hand and ran to the hall, pulling her along.

* * *

**Assembly**

Normal POV

"As the King's chair, I would like to announce the new guardian. Star's Chair, Shirabuki Airi." all Airi's fangirls and fanboys (almost the whole school) cheered madly.

"The BBQ party tonight for the 7th and 8th grade will be held at my house's backyard!" a smiling Airi said in the microphone. "Wear your best and remember to bring some snacks along!"

* * *

Amu's POV

**Hinamori's Residence**

_Gahhh. I forgot to ask Airi about the lock and the key **AGAIN**_. I sighed in my thoughts.

"Amu-chan! No time for daydreaming! We need to get you an outfit ASAP!" Miki cried as she kicked my thought bubble.

".. Miki. Shoot me with your designs!" I told her. "Drew, Draw,Drawn!" she chanted as she waved her paintbrush.

I was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped top with black polkadots on it, and the words 'Spice me Up' printed on it, and a pair of pure white hot pants. My hair was let down and there was a 'X' clip on the side of my hair. I wore boots which was up to my ankle.

"Arigato Miki!" I smiled at her sweetly and I saw a blush creep up her cheek. "No problem, Amu-chan!"

"Hold on while I call Kukai" I told them as I lay on the bed.

"Ring Ring Ring.. MushiMushi. Kukai here!"

"Kukai? Amu here! Can you come here to bring me to Airi's? I'm afraid of losing my way."

"You needn't ask, Amu-koi! I'm already here!" I walked over to the balcony and gazed down. Kukai was _already there_.

"Um okay! Wait there!" I shouted across the balcony as I raced down to the door.

* * *

Kukai's POV

_I think I'm going to faint**. **_I thought to myself, staring at Amu's outfit.

"So, how do I look?" she asked me.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." I smiled at her. "Shall we go now my fair lady?" I said bowing.

"Yes my prince." she took my hand and we started dancing (and jumping) randomly. We were both laughing happily away.

Then, I lead her to Orchard Alley. There was only _one _mansion here. And it was straight ahead of us. It was humongous. The dream house anybody would want to live in.

_But I guess that if you don't have happiness, living in such a fancy house is no use at all.. _I thought as I was reminded of Airi._  
_

"I think you know where it is now." I grinned at her. We were welcomed by many maids and servants of the house.

"Souma-kun. Glad to have you come." A maid called out as she approached us. "No way, Helga?" I grinned. "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to meet you again too. Please come in. The Young mistress has been waiting for you and the lady over here." She said gesturing us in.

* * *

We were led into a corner, which led to many many different doors. I could hear Amu wow-ing.

"I hope you still remember the way, Souma-kun." Helga smiled. I thanked her as she left.

"Yoohoo! Guardian's Moon's Chair and Joker's Chair!" a smiling Airi greeted with a lollipop in her mouth protruding out.

Tadase, Nagihiko and Yaya was already inside, lying on the comfy couch.

"You still look as gorgeous as ever. I think I'll get a **nosebleed **at this rate." I joked, blushing , but she did look beautiful.

Airi was wearing a green tubetop with a small soccer ball printed at the bottom right, a green and black checkered skirt. She was wearing her usual lace boots. Her long pink hair let down til her waist, with a diamond clip attached to it. Bangles dangling on her hand. And a lock and key dangling on her neck. Wait.. _A lock and a key?!_

"Where'd you get that lock and key?" I asked her. "It looks like the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key."

"You mean this?" she pointed at it. "This is the Genesis Lock and Key. It was given to me as a gift for joining _Royale _as the Queen's chair. As you have already noticed, it gives me the power to purify X eggs. My power comes from them."

All of us were surprised. All of us were thinking the same thing - "Why didn't we notice it before?"

"Let's go to the backyard now. All the students are waiting for us there!" she smiled as she walked towards a lift. "Hurryyyy. I'm not going to press the 'Open' button forever!" All of us walked in hurriedly. The lift came to a stop at the 1st floor. We were at her backyard. The whole place was guarded with guards, maids and servants.

"There's our pit!" she pointed at a magnificent golden coloured pit. "Wow, thanks Airi." everybody said in unison. "Time to make my speech!" she said as she walked towards a mini stage in the center.

* * *

Airi's POV

"Hello 7th and 8th graders! We're about to start the BBQ soon so please get into groups of 10 and get a BBQ pit! No fighting though, or the big scary guards will get you. We're going to have a food-tasting ceremony too. The winners will get a banquet by Japan's top chef! So be sure to cook yummy foods! The judges will be yours truly and the Seiyo Middle School Guardians! You have the whole day until 7pm tonight. So gambatteh everybody!"

I looked over at the guardians. It looked like they succeeded!

"Ne Amu-chi ! You rock!" I could hear Yaya cuddling Amu all over. "Your boyfriend would be sooooo lucky!"

I could see Amu and Kukai glancing at each other and blushing madly.

"Ano.. Yaya. Let's not spoil the fun for Amu eh? We would LOVE to know who her boyfriend is." I winked at Kukai.

"Anyway, I'll be back later. Ja ne!" I told them as I walked to my room.

**In the Bubble Bath**

"Ne, Airi-chan! Your acting skills are really good! Kukai didn't even notice!" Charmie said proudly.

"I guess so.." I said as I sunk into my bubble bath._ I was still thinking about the day we both met..._

_"I'm Souma Kukai. Don't cry.. we're going to get out of here."he said as he got ready to piggyback me. I told him my name and asked him not to leave me, I then gave him a kiss on his lips. He stood there for a second. I was getting worried and I told him the way out.. When I heard mother and father calling my name,I hugged him tighter. I didn't want him to leave my side.. ever.._

"Kukai.." I whispered.

"ANYBODY HEREEEEE?" I could hear a loud voice calling out as the doorknob was turning.

"KUKAI?!" and your spot on! He saw Airi's bare body.

"AIRI?!" he said as he turned behind, trying to cover his blush. All the Guardians were behind him as well. You people must be thinking that he's a pervert. and yes you're right, he was thinking about Airi being a B cup and all.

"Gosh, Airi if you want to have a bubble bath you should place guards outside. Unless you_ did_ want me to see it." he laughed, closing the door.

"Eh.. So all of you are here?" I sighed, _luckily only Kukai saw, that was too close. _I got up and changed.

* * *

Normal POV

Nagihiko, Tadase and Kukai were actually having a** severe** _nosebleed_. As the glass door was semi transparent, they couldn't see her clearly, but her figure was well shown.

"Damn you perverts.." Airi complained as she wore back her clothes. "Seen enough?" she said as she opened the door. Her hair swayed in the wind freely.

_Wow, she's really pretty. And what's she doing with KUKAI?! _Amu screamed in her thoughts.

"Anyway, we were wondering whether we can stay at your house for the night." Kukai asked Airi.

"Anything. You guys brought your stuffs?" she asked. We all showed her our bags.

She snapped her finger and Helga was beside her (just like magic!). "Helga, show the Guardians to their room."

Everybody was let into a big room, almost as big as Airi's. There were 5 different beds and they were widely spread out. A plasma TV at the front with a huge and long couch. There was a dressing table at the end. At the side, a big bathroom with a bathtub, a shower and 3 sinks.

"Let's go to the backyardd. I wanna taste the food!" Airi complained and led us down.

When we reached the ground, Airi went up to the stage again. "Hey people! It's time for the food-tasting ceremony. Please indicate your group name on your plates and put in onto the judges table!" she said as she pointed at a long golden table.

**After tasting **

"After tasting all of the food, we've come up with the most YUMMIEST!" Airi shouted in the microphone. There was a lollipop symbol on her head. "Would Team Saaya come up?" She announced.

"Hahahaha! I knew I would win! Now for my speech!" she said as she pulled out a long piece of paper which seemed to roll forever.

Kukai pushed her off the mini-stage. "Okay, the BBQ party has officially ended! Remember to come for the Sleepover tomorrow! And did we mention there's no school?" he grinned. "Bye everyone!"

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. PH-EWWWW.

* * *

Amu's POV

_Looks like me and Kukai didn't have any moment together today.. It seemed more like him bonding with Airi.._

"Hey Amu!" I looked up, to see Airi infront of me. "How's the BBQ party for you?"

"Okay I guess.." I hung my head down.

"Don't lie to me. I know you didn't enjoy it. Because well.. you didn't have time to bond with Kukai?"

_**NEH?! **how did she know what my heart was thinking?!_

"I know everything." she said to me, smirking.

_I do miss him.. But somehow I feel the Airi infront of me is some kind of monster! She wants to steal Kukai away! I won't allow her to do so. I love kukai and kukai loves me back. She does not have the right to snatch him away! Demo.. On second thought, Kukai still may have feelings for her.. He's not telling me something and I can feel it. Kukai..  
_

"Stop thinking so much Amu." she said as she winked at me. "Go and rest." she turned around and left the room.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

A/N: I took around 1 and a half day to do this! Veryvery long T.T. As most of you will know, the next chapter is the SLEEPOVER! :D. I'm still thinking of how to write it though. Anybody have any ideas and would like to share it with me, I'll gladly think about it. I want your kindkind reviews pretty please with cherries on top? Arigato!

Anyway, you were warned! So don't complain about this story being NO KUKAIxAMU. :D

**Ja Ne**

Mel-chan


End file.
